outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheree Greegan
Sheree Greegan is the sister of Nicky Greegan, former partner of Van and Wolf West and mother of Hayley and Eddie Brownlow. Overview Sheree is the older sister of Nicky Greegan and daughter to Sharon Greegan. Sheree is a gold digger and will do anything for money. She loves children and was desperate to have some of her own, so had sexual relations with Wolf, Van and Jethro West with one of them impregnating her. Sheree fled with all Pascalle West's money to an unknown location, giving up her twins when she had them. She returned several months later before ditching the country with Nicky. Biography Early Life At the age of twelve, Sheree was abandoned by her mother Sharon who was an alcoholic. Sheree and her ten year-old brother Nicky were forced to live with their step father, Michael. One day when Sheree was fourteen, Michael got very drunk and came at her. He tripped, however, and died by choking on his own vomit. Sheree panicked. and Nicky and her escaped, hiding in a bach. They got very drunk and had sex. They were later found by child services: Nicky was put into foster care, and Sheree was sent to live at a school. At age fifteen, Sheree got in trouble with the law and corrupt cop Zane Gerard forced her to have sex with him to make the charges go away. Many years later, Sheree met and married Garth Loader. She, Nicky and Garth agreed to go on a fishing trip and that Garth would pretend to die so that they could collect the insurance money. Season Three Sheree is introduced as the new girlfriend of family patriarch Wolfgang West. Ted and Judd take an immediate dislike to her. At Munter and Kasey's wedding reception, Sheree tries to make small talk with Cheryl who also immediately dislikes her. Season Four As Wolf becomes a bigger part of the West family again, so does Sheree and so she is often at the West house. Sheree is given the task of making sure Loretta does not escape her room, but Loretta easily manipulates her into unlocking the door. She then hits Sheree down and locks her in. Later Sheree offers to take Baby Jane as she has always wanted children. Soon Sheree's brother Nicky Greegan comes to town. He starts to date Loretta but Sheree tells him to date Pascalle as she has a lot of money and it will be worth it in the long run. Sheree starts to notice that Wolf is drifting away from her so she suggests they buy a house. The couple buy a house similar to the West house and Sheree and Van set about doing it up. However, Wolf shows little interest in the house and Sheree purposely floods it. They later sell the house. Sheree, feeling lonely as Wolf is barely with her anymore, begins to show feelings towards Van. The two start an affair. Sheree also has sex with Jethro who is disguised as Van. Her sex with Jethro impregnates her. When Wolf gets out of prison after Loretta and Jethro set him up, Sheree breaks up with him. Cheryl then catches Sheree in bed with Van and the two announce their relationship. When Pascalle announces her engagement to Nicky, the Wests are left stunned. But Sheree smiles in gladness as she is one step closer to Pascalle's money. Season Five Sheree is done for shoplifting as her old friend Detective Sergeant Zane Gerard arrives in West Auckland. Sheree is devastated when she realises her plan is not working out because Nicky has fallen in love with Pascalle. Sheree soon gets a job at Hoochie Mama and all the Wests are shocked to find Cheryl and Sheree getting on. But Sheree is devastated when Jethro fires her from the company. Sheree takes up a job at Pascalle's business The Best Bag Ever, and notices that Ngaire and Ted are scamming the business by tax fraud. Sheree demands to get some of the cut and she even takes a senior financial role in the company. Van and Sheree purchase a house together for them and the upcoming twins. A baby shower is organised for Sheree, but Gerard informs her that Van is a nark. Sheree demand that Nicky murder Van. She is less than impressed when she finds Van fine and well but drunk at their house. Sheree yells at Nicky who slaps her and Sheree realises she is no longer the top dog in Nicky's eyes. She sets the house alight with Van still in it and leaves. Van survives, however, and believes that he accidentally set the fire himself, but Judd and Loretta know better and accuse Sheree. Sheree then goes to the bank and takes out the whole of Pascalle's fortune which she has access to as Pascalle put all of it into her business. Sheree then visits Dane Harris and informs him that Van narked on him and that was the reason he was put away. Sheree also visits the garage for Loretta, Jethro and Hayden's party pill. She opens a few packets and makes it look like she has been messing with the bottles so they all have to be thrown out. Finally Sheree visits Gerard and informs him that Ted and Nicky are planning a huge job that night and she gives him the location and time which results in Ted getting arrested. The final shot of Sheree is her looking happy and driving away into the distance to pastures unknown. It is later revealed that Sheree gave birth to healthy twins and that they had been given away to an unknown couple. Season Six Sheree makes a surprise one episode reappearance when she appears at the hideaway house Nicky was hiding at. It is revealed Sheree helped Nicky escape from prison and the two plan to escape to Thailand with Pascalle. When Pascalle sees Sheree she gets very angry and escapes. Nicky catches Pascalle but Judd, Van and Aaron Spiller arrive. Sheree comes out of the shack with a shotgun. Van is very surprised to see her and asks where the babies are. Sheree attempts to shoot Pascalle but misses and hits Aaron's bottom. Van tackles Sheree and tries to strangle her. Pascalle agrees to not dob in Sheree and Nicky, if they leave and never contact her again and they disclose the location of the twins. Sheree agrees and she and Nicky board a flight to Thailand under false IDs. Relationships Nicky Greegan .]] Sheree and Nicky were always very close ever since they were children. When their stepfather died, the two got very drunk and had sex. They were separated for a few years but later found each other. Nicky helped Sheree and her husband, Garth Loader claim life insurance on Garth's fake death. Sheree and Nicky are initially shown to have an absurdly close relationship with Sheree being the main girl in Nicky's life. Sheree doesn't approve of Nicky and Loretta's relationship and she tells Nicky to move onto Pascalle. Sheree is overjoyed when they announce their engagement, but disgusted to learn that Nicky has fallen in love with Pascalle. She tries to break them up but when Nicky announces Sheree is no longer the number one girl in his life, she attempts to murder Van, get Nicky arrested and she steals Pascalle's money and runs away. It is revealed that when Nicky escaped prison, he made contact with Sheree and they plan to leave to Thailand. This shows that Nicky really did not despise Sheree as he claimed. After a showdown, Sheree and Nicky leave New Zealand for Thailand. Greegan, Sheree